


First Date

by jadehqknb



Series: Ship Fics [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Divergent, First Date, M/M, mention of yachi hitoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: A simple text message should not kick his world into a tailspin but Kei can't deny the swoop deep in his belly when Sawamura finally makes his move.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).

> A gift for Stacy for turning me onto this (and many, many other) ships. I hope you enjoy!

_**Sawamura**: Would you like to go on a date Saturday night?_

Kei stares at his phone as though he’s never seen it before. Is this a joke? No. Sawamura-san, for all his terrible sense of humor, wouldn’t be so cruel. Still, it’s a little alarming. He thought he’d sensed _something_ shift between him and his senpai but had convinced himself it was all in his head; he isn’t what he assumes his former captain would be in to. 

He’s still staring with wide-eyes and racing mind at his phone when a follow-up text comes through. 

_**Sawamura**: If not, that’s fine, nothing changes between us._

Kei clicks his tongue, brows furrowing. Of course, it does, idiot! 

_**Me**: This seems rather out of the blue. Did you send that to the wrong person?_

_**Sawamura**: No. I want to take you, Tsukishima Kei, out on Saturday night. Not “hang out”, go out. And what do you mean out of the blue? I’ve been flirting with you for the better part of three months._

_**Me**: Is that what you call it? _

_**Sawamura**: Ouch. Ok, fine I’ll lay it on thicker. Assuming you’re interested which since you haven’t said no yet I’m guessing you are._

_**Me**: Isn’t it rather bad form to ask someone on a first date via text? Really, what are they teaching you in university?_

_**Sawamura**:It just seemed the way you’d be comfortable with it. _

_**Me**: Ok fine. I’ll grant you that._

_**Sawamura**: Does that mean you’ll grant me the date? _

Kei can’t stop a snort from slipping out at that. His hand is shaking and his chest feels a little tight. This is a big deal. It’s a big, scary deal that he’s simultaneously hoped for and scoffed at. 

_**Me**: Do you have a plan?_

_**Sawamura**: What do you take me for? _

_Never mind don’t answer that._

_Yes, there is a plan and I even think you’ll like it._

Kei feels his lips trying to curl up. 

_**Me**: What is the plan?_

_**Sawamura: **It’s a surprise._

_**Me**: I don’t like surprises._

_**Sawamura: **Tough._

_All you need to worry your pretty head about is what to wear and that’s something casual._

His cheeks do not flush at Sawamura calling any part of him pretty. 

_**Me**: Casual is vague you know._

_**Sawamura: **You could wear pajamas for all I care about fashion, I just want you to be comfortable._

He tries to be mad about the giddy feeling racing over him and fails. But no one can say he didn’t at least try.

_**Me**: Saturday it is then. What time? _

_**Sawamura: **Great! I’ll pick you up at 6:00._

_**Me**: No need I’ll meet you._

_**Sawamura: **Tsukishima, you give me shit about texting you for a date but don’t want me to pick you up? _

_Besides I’m not spoiling the surprise, sneaky._

Kei rolls his eyes but not with his usual vehemence. He doesn’t want to admit his embarrassing brother will be in town this weekend. 

_**Sawamura**: I gotta go but I’m looking forward to our date! See you Saturday!_

Flopping on his bed, Kei stares up at the ceiling. Date. He has a date. With _Sawamura. _He’s pretty sure he has butterflies in his stomach and no matter how hard he tries to squash them they keep resurrecting. With a groan, he covers his eyes with his forearm, scowling when he remembers his glasses are still on. 

* * *

Graduating has been, of course, a welcomed milestone but with nothing to fill his days but chores (which he finishes quickly), Kei attempts to whittle the hours away until Saturday.

But the persistent _date, date, date, _echoing in his mind makes it rather difficult to enjoy the leisure time. He really should have gotten a part-time job but it seemed wasteful of an employer’s time when he’d just be leaving soon. 

When the day itself arrives, Kei is so nervous the hours suddenly fly and he’s left standing in front of his closet like an indecisive idiot debating the level of casual he should go for. It’s going to be cool, maybe even cold and he wonders if they’ll be outside. Damn Sawamura for not providing details! 

Finally, Kei decides on his thicker jeans, a long sleeve grey shirt, and forest green peacoat, finishing off with black boots. It’s comfortable and warm but still… nice. He wonders if he’s trying too hard. Should he ask someone? But who? Not his brother. No way. And not Yamaguchi, because he’ll ask too many questions. Before he can talk himself out of it, Kei manages a mirror selfie (shoot him now he never thought he’d ever be doing this) and sends the picture to Yachi.   


_**Me**: Is this too much for casual?_

  
Her response is near immediate so she must have already been on her phone. 

**_Yachi_**: _You look so good!! I love that color on you!_   


_**Me**: Thank you. So...it’s not too much?_

_**Yachi**: Too much for what?_

  


He grimaces but it’s a natural question. 

  


_**Me**: A date. _

  


There’s a long pause and then the start and stop of typing bubbles so many times Kei almost throws his phone. Finally, she replies. 

_**Yachi**: Sorry, I kept debating asking with who and where and what because I’m so excited for you_

_ but that’s not my business and you look wonderful _

_ whoever it is you’re going out with is very lucky_

_I hope you have a good time!_

  
_**Me**: Did you breathe while writing that?_

  
_**Yachi**: No, which I now realize is very stupid_

  


Kei chuckles, shaking his head. 

_**Me**: Anyway, thank you for your help and for not pressing the issue. _

_Tadashi would have no such qualms so I’m glad to see I picked well in asking your opinion. _

  
**_Yachi_**: _Awwww! That’s so sweet. _

_I think. _

_I hope you have a good time!_

  
**Me**: _Thank you Yacchan_

  


Kei plugs his phone in to charge just in case and finishes getting ready. The butterflies are back in full force and he has to remind himself that this is _just_ Sawamura-san. It’s not a stranger. But he kinda is because Kei doesn’t know how to act around him as a _date_. He doesn’t have time to fret further as a knock at the door sounds the arrival of Sawamura-san. Kei takes a deep breath, pockets his phone, wallet and keys and heads downstairs. Mercifully, he was able to convince his mother and brother to go to the movie they wanted to see. He wasn’t interested in it anyway. 

After taking one last deep breath, he opens the door. Sawamura stands on the porch, one hand in his jean pocket and two bento boxes hanging from the other. His cream sweater looks soft and comfortable, covered by a leather jacket that frankly makes Kei’s mouth water a little. Oh goodie. His grin is familiar and easy as Kei steps out and shuts the door behind him. 

“You look nice,” is all he says, waiting as Kei locks the door and falls in stride beside him. 

“Uh, thanks. You… you do too.” Oh god this is already so awkward and Kei can feel the blush he’s fighting creeping up his neck. His fists his hands in his jacket pockets and looks straight ahead of him. 

After a few minutes silence, a deep rumbling laugh rolling out of Sawamura. “Tsukishima, no need to be so stiff. It’s just me,” he chuckles, nudging Kei with his arm. 

Habit forces Kei’s hand to his glasses, finger pressing on the bridge though they haven’t slid down yet. “Yes, but it’s just you on a date… with me. It’s… weird.” He winces at his word choice but Sawamura doesn’t appear offended. 

Kei knows it takes more than that to ruffle his feathers, so to speak, but he can’t help feeling on edge. Like everything he says or does is under new scrutiny or litmus scale he doesn’t know the range of and it sets him off kilter. 

“If you’re uncomfortable, we don’t have to do this.” Sawamura’s voice is calm but Kei doesn’t miss the hint of disappointment in his tone and somehow that gives him the little boost he needs. 

“I didn’t say I was uncomfortable. I said this is weird.” 

“Isn’t that kinda the same thing?” 

“No! It’s just—” Kei stops talking when Sawamura’s hand lands on his shoulder. 

“Just teasin’. Come on, let’s get a move on. Don’t want to be late.” 

The rest of their walk is in silence but it’s thankfully a little less strained despite everything. Kei’s eyebrow quirks up as they near a park. Are they seriously going for a picnic? Not that there’s anything wrong with that he supposes, but still… 

“I can see the wheels turning and no, we are not going on a picnic,” Sawamura says smiling. 

“Natural assumption,” Kei huffs with a shrug. 

“You should stop that, you know.” 

“What?” 

“Making so many assumptions.” 

Kei rolls his eyes. “I can’t help it, I like to know what I’m up against.” 

Sawamura guffaws. “You make it sound like you’re going into battle.” 

“Well, you know what they say about lo—” Kei stops, cheeks flushing. 

Sawamura gives him a knowing look but doesn’t say anything. Instead, he enters the park and turns down a path Kei has passed but never gone down. He’s simply never had reason to. As they round a copse of trees, his eyes widen. Ahead of them is an amphitheater. 

“Wha… when did this get here?” he asks bewildered. 

“Neat, huh? Seems it was falling apart and some restoration firm got their hands on it. Good for plays and concerts and stuff.” 

“And we’re here for…” 

“Music, of course. I, uh, have a slight idea of what you like but the nice thing is, if you hate it, we can just get up and leave.” 

Sawamura may have an easy smile on his face, but the death grip he has on the bento cloths belies his nerves that Kei will be unhappy with his date plans. A date that includes food and music and no big crowds and no stilted awkward conversation. Well, not any more than they already had. Kei can see how much thought and consideration Sawamura put into this. 

He swallows nerves, reaching out his hand to take Sawamura’s free one. His skin is so warm. Sawamura’s eyes dart to his face, smile becoming more sincere. “It sounds… nice,” Kei says. 

Sawamura nods, giving a squeeze to the hand in his and gently tugs Kei towards one of the benches. The task of untying and eating their bento requires both hands, but once they are done eating and the utensils and boxes are wrapped up once more, their hands seek and find one another, entangling together. 

The music for the evening is provided by a local small band, consisting of an acoustic guitar, keyboard and female vocalist. 

“How bad is it?” Sawamura whispers, his breath tickling Kei’s ear. 

While not necessarily what Kei would have sought out himself, it’s good enough to keep him interested. “It’s not,” he assures instead, earning a smile and another hand squeeze. 

It’s not a long performance, an hour at most, and now that it's over, they're walking back to Kei’s house. He would be lying if he didn’t admit he’s a little disappointed the evening is almost done. But, he considers, as far as first dates go (and one with someone he’s respected, admired then so typically fell for) it’s not bad. 

Sawamura walks him right up to the door, their fingers interlaced the whole way. 

“I had a really nice time tonight,” Sawamura says, eyes meeting Kei’s. 

“Me too,” Kei replies without hesitation because it’s the truth; he had a nice time. A lovely time, in fact, maybe even the best time in a long time but he won’t go as far as to say that out loud. 

“Hopefully we can do this again,” Sawamura says next and Kei nods. 

A question and anticipation falls into the following silence as they continue looking at each other, taking each other’s measure. As ever, it is Sawamura who takes the initiative and surprises Kei by lifting his hand to his lips to kiss the back of it. Something so simple and yet… so large. 

“Goodnight, sleep well,” Sawamura says, giving a final squeeze to Kei’s hand before letting it go and starting down the path to the main street sidewalk, leaving Kei with a racing pulse and a burning spot on his hand. 

He stumbles inside, ignoring his brother’s calls for an explanation of his absence and hurries to his room, shutting and locking the door. Once again, he’s on his back, staring at the ceiling, wondering if this is all real. His phone chimes and he draws it from his pocket, lip quirking up when he sees it’s Yachi. 

**Yachi** _: Don’t feel like you have to answer (especially if you’re still on your date) _

_I just wanted to see how it went and if you had fun _

_I won’t lie I’m really really really curious who took you out _

_but if you need to keep it a secret I understand. _

  


He knows she means it. He also knows she’ll be ransacking her brain to figure it out. And since she’s been so sweet and supportive, he answers. 

  


_**Me**: Sawamura is surprisingly good at planning dates. _

  


The flood of reaction emojis and incoherent text makes him laugh out loud. 


End file.
